


6 Events and Outfits

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Draco is tired of his boyfriend wearing that same ugly suit all the time, so he's taking matters into his own hands.





	6 Events and Outfits

“Draco, what is this?” Harry called from the kitchen, where he’d just found “Daily Prophet” editions from years back, all featuring a photo of Harry on the front page, spread out on the dining table. 

Draco entered the kitchen with smirk. “That, Potter, is you, wearing the exact same suit to every Christmas event for the past five years.”

Harry only now noticed that he indeed was wearing the same suit in all the photos. “Your point is?”

“Well, now that I’m your boyfriend, you will never wear that suit again. Don’t even bother trying to find it; I’ve already burned it.”   
“Draco! That was my only suit!”

“No kidding,” Draco deadpanned. 

“What am I supposed to wear to the Ministry event on Friday then?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. We have six events to go to this December, and I’ll be styling you for each and every one.” Draco looked entirely too pleased with himself.

…

The first outfit was a seven piece suit made of scratchy fabric that made Harry feel like he was on fire. All Harry did on the way to the Ministry party was complain about how the collar was too tight and the jacket sleeves were too short, and Draco just rolled his eyes.

After two hours of suffering in that godforsaken suit, Harry was pretty much tearing it off of himself the second he and Draco got home. 

“Stop,” Draco said.

Harry sighed, thinking Draco would tell him to be more gentle with the fabric, but Draco surprised him by grinning seductively and saying, “If anyone’s going to rip off your clothes, it’s going to be me.”

…

The second outfit Harry wore to Neville and Hannah’s Christmas-themed wedding. The wizarding robes Draco picked out for him were green, apparently bringing out the color of his eyes, but frankly they gave Harry horrid flashbacks to the Yule Ball.

In the end Harry didn’t really mind the wizarding robes, as Draco found them rather appealing and told Harry how handsome he looked at least a dozen times.

…

The third outfit was by far Harry’s favorite. It consisted of a white t-shirt, a black sport coat, and black jeans. 

“Thanks for not putting me through hell with this outfit,” Harry told Draco as they were getting ready to head out.

“Yes, well, Dean and Seamus’ Christmas get together is hardly the place for a tuxedo. Besides, I wouldn’t want you spilling Firewhiskey on anything that’s actually expensive.”

…

It turned out that ‘the place’ for a tuxedo was Lucius and Narcissa’s Christmas Eve Ball at Malfoy Manor. 

Harry thought he looked altogether ridiculous, wearing such a fancy suit but having his untameable hair sticking out all over the place.

“Are you sure I look alright?”

Draco smiled. “Good enough to eat.”   
Harry wanted to protest more, but Draco pushed open the door to Malfoy Manor and then Harry was standing in front of Lucius and Narcissa.

“Oh, Harry!” Narcissa exclaimed. She pulled him in for a hug. “You look dashing tonight. That’s not the suit you usually wear, is it?” Narcissa said as she broke the hug.

Draco gave Harry a pointed look that said, ‘See? I wasn’t the only one who noticed.’

Harry just shook his head at Narcissa. “No, it’s new.”

“It’s from Paris,” Draco added.

…

It was Christmas Day, and Harry was wearing what Draco called a ‘casual suit’ to the Weasley’s Christmas lunch.

“I don’t think this is casual,” Harry said as he took his place next to Draco at the dining table. “Everyone else is wearing their Weasley Christmas jumpers.”

“Your Weasley Christmas jumper wasn’t available,” Draco said primly.

“That’s because you’re wearing it!” Harry tugged on Draco’s sleeve to emphasize that.

“Yes, I am. You have to admit, it looks better on me.”

“Everything looks better on you. This suit would look better on you.”

Draco sighed. “I suppose that’s true. But you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“Prat.”

“Git.”

“Pillock.”   
“Come on, Potter. You know you love me.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

…

“I’m proud of you,” Draco said as he carded his fingers through Harry’s hair while Harry’s head rested on his lap. They were back at home on their couch in front of the fireplace, and Christmas was nearly over. “You didn’t repeat any outfits at all this year.”

Harry chuckled and pressed his head closer to Draco’s hand. “Hold on, I thought we had six events. We’ve only been to five.”

“Well done, Potter. You’ve finally learned how to count.”

“Is there a sixth event? Please tell me there’s not another suit.”

Draco grinned. “Not exactly. The sixth suit is your birthday suit. And the sixth event starts in five minutes in the bedroom.” Draco promptly stood up, leaving Harry alone on the couch, and headed upstairs to their bedroom.   
Harry watched him go with wide eyes. “That is the cheesiest thing you’ve ever done, you know that?”   
“Who cares? You coming or not, Potter? You know, I could always celebrate the event on my ow-”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Harry made it to the bedroom in nearly a second flat.


End file.
